broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lori Thunderswirl von Hurricane
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:PandoraStar411 |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Relatives = Icicle Gown (mother) Lightning Thunderswirl von Hurricane (father) Primson Gown (younger sister) Forte Goldenrod (future brother-in-law) |Misc 1 Text = |Nicknames = Lori, Sis (by Primson), Lori Thunderswirl von Hurricane (full name)|Misc 2 Title = Theme Song|Misc 2 Text = |tab2title = Blown-up |caption2 = Lori Hurricane after blowing herself up|image2 = Lori blowed up.png}}'Lori Hurricane''' is a female unicorn pony and Primson Gown's older sister.'' Development Lori was named after Lori the real-life cousin of Pandora. Lori's design was made by Bleck11 and given to Pandora. History 'Background' Lori and her sister Primson had a very tough life together. Ever since their dad, General Hurricane divorced their mother, it was all choosing sides from there and so on. Lori chose to take on her father's last name while Primson, their mother's. Lori has always been the more adventurous one and so she and her father went on many adventures together. Primson always writes to Lori about her adventures and Lori writes to her back about hers with her dad. 'Gaining her Wind ability' One day, when she and her father were out adventuring in an old pyramid, she found a rare spell book that was called: The Book of Spells. The book of spells had many spells (hence the name) and Lori accidentally read one which was called: "Fusing with the Wind". When she read it, she gained the abilities of the spell's properties and thus, had the ability to control the wind and use it as a medium with her unicorn magic spells. 'Azura' After she read the spell that let her gain her wind abilities, a parasprite popped out and told her telepathicly that she was her guide to help her control her powers over the wind element. Azura is shown to be fine being referred to as Lori's pet. Azura is also the leader of all of the guides and is often said to be the eldest out of all of the guides. Meeting Marcie Summer Marcie accidentally bumps into Lori while on a trip with her mom, and The Book of Spells falls out of Lori's saddle bag. Marcie picks up the book, when trying to return it Ms. Peachbottom, her mom, tells Marcie to come before she get the chance. That night Marcie is looking through the book, Marcie's horn glows fliping to the page of the fire element. She then casts the spell, giving her the ability to fire related things. She finds Lori the next day returning the book to her. Azura, Lori's wind element guide, realizes the Marcie is The Fire Element. Lori and Marcie are shocked as Flame, Marcie's guide appears. Lori and Marcie soon become friends. Personality Lori is a somewhat cocky pony and likes showing off her special wind blowing ability. Lori is also very protective of her super model sister, Primson Gown and thinks that Primson doesn't concern her well-being enough (and she doesn't) and cares more about other's well-being than hers. Lori always watches and takes care of Primson like an older sister should. But sometimes, they have small fights, like Primson trying to get Lori to get on a catwalk. Powers and abilities 'Magic' Unlike her well known sister, she is often said to do a poor performance with her magic and is only good at some few spells. 'Wind blowing' Lori is maybe the only pony known to wield the element of wind. After accidentally performing an ancient spell in "The Book of Spells", she gained the ability to exhale and blow strong winds from her mouth. She can also perform one ability, which enables her to "blow herself up". Relationship 'Primson Gown' Even though she and her younger sister fights a lot, they are really close to each other. When Primson and Lori's father General Hurricane divorced Icicle Gown for another mare, Icicle had to continue with her modeling career alone while Lori took care of the house-hold responsibilities. Ever since then, Lori has been a parent model to Primson, despite their sibling fights. 'Diamond Ring' Diamond Ring considers herself a rival of Lori's, while Lori just wants to be friends with her. But doing so is impossible due to Diamond's rivalry with her sister. Thus Lori will always protect Primson from her, usually by scaring Diamond with her "blowing up" ability. 'Azura' Azura is Lori's mentor and guide into training Lori in her special wind ability. She is very kind to Lori but at times, she can also get very agressive when it comes to Lori's training. Azura loves Lori nevertheless and cares a lot about her. Gallery Lori by silverromance-d7314zp.png|If you are a fan of Lori, put this fan button on your profile page! Bleck commission FINISHED Lori head shot.jpg|Lori smilling. Lori Badge.png|Lori cm badge (Created by: Luna) A Lori blowed up.png|Lori using her wind ability (Created by: Bleck) A Primson and Lori.png|'Lori':Gimmie a hoof sis! Primson: You got it! Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:PandoraStar411